Beyond Redemption
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Determind not to fall for him, Ilenna decides to see just what the Europen playboy is after. However, you can't tell your heart what to do and while her resolve falls through, Enrique finds himself finally in trouble for his ways. Will she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1 : Womanizer

**A/N:**Here's a short story involving Enrique, my OC, and a little Oliver (pardon the pun). Now, before you guys start flaming me for "making Enrique out to be the bad guy", I'd like to note that the adorable little playboy is one of my favorite characters and that's not the point of the story. I mean, with his hunger for. . . what? Affection? To be surrounded by girl? W/e, he was bound to get himself into trouble one day right? Anyway, hope you like this story, it's exactly four chapters long and based on four different songs, which are the chapter tittles.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Beyblade, any of the characters (besides my OC here-in) or any of the songs fore-mentioned.

* * *

Her big silver eyes scanned the sea of faces as she entered the room. Her name was Ilenna Rose and in many aspects, she resembled one. Long, shimmery, red hair that reached her waist, even in her high pony-tail. Bright silver eyes that sparkled like the morning dew on soft crimson peddles, peaches and cream complexion with skin as soft as said peddles, rosy red, silky lips and a figure that left you in the same sort of awed feeling as one often got when seeing a beautiful, full red bloom for the first time. Such was Ilenna Rose.

"They must be here somewhere. . ." She thought to herself, absently slipping her hands into the back pockets of her faded black denims.

The jeans were faded at the top and slowly blended into darkness as you travelled down her thigh and legs. She was also wearing a crimson and black corset top with a denim half-jacket that matched her jeans over top. A pair of silver hoop earrings, along with her many multiple silver-studded ear piercings and black chain necklace with a cross completed the outfit. To say the least, the young woman was stunning.

"Ah, there they are." Ilenna said to herself with a smile.

She'd just spotted her friends and began to make her way over to them when a hand on her arm stopped her. Turning curiously towards the source of interruption, Ilenna's bright silver orbs met a pair of Sapphire blue ones.

"Hello, there." Said a suave voice.

Ilenna blinked up at the face above her for a moment before giving it a gentle smile.

"Hey. Enrique isn't it?"

The blonde smiled.

"That's right. You already know who I am?"

Ilenna's own smile widened slightly.

"Yea. At a party full of beyblader's, I'd like to think I know some of them." She teased playfully. "Plus I've seen you battle a few times."

Enrique starred at the girl for a moment, then finally smiled again, this time a more charming smile then she'd ever seen.

"Well, since you already know me, I guess I don't need to introduce myself. Unfortunately, I don't know you. So, how about telling me your name sweetheart?"

Ilenna had to resist rolling her eyes as she heard the song over-head change to the most appropriate song possible for just that moment.

_"Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby" _

Who did this guy think he was fooling? All those other bimbos he usually went for might fall for him and his oh-so-irresistible charm, but she wasn't about to; she knew what he was like.

Still, it was just a question, and she wasn't a rude person. And there was no reason not to talk to him as long as she was careful. . . and those eyes were absolutely gorgeous.

"Ilenna." She said simply. Enrique grinned playfully.

"Do you have a second name Ilenna?" He teased playfully.

"Not yet I don't." She replied with a playful, yet suggestive hint. Enrique laughed.

"Alright, fair enough. Can I buy you a drink Ilenna?"

"No." Ilenna said simply. "I can buy my own drink, thanks. But I'll come with you to get one."

Enrique's charming smile widened to an amused one.

"Alright. I'll take what I can get."

With a return smile, Ilenna followed the blonde to the bar, shooting another look over the crowd at her oblivious friends before turning back to him.

Once at the bar, Enrique ordered his drink, then turned to Ilenna to ask what she wanted. After answering his question, Enrique turned back to the bartender and placed the orders, paying for both when the drinks were placed in front of him. Ilenna raised an eyebrow when he turned and handed her her drink with a charming smile, but she decided not to fuss. If he really wanted to pay for her, then he was more then welcome to; it didn't mean he was going to be getting anything out of it.

"Thanks." She said simply. Enrique's charming smile widened.

"You're very welcome." He said softly.

Ilenna opened her mouth to speak when she noted Enrique starring, but he wasn't starring at her, he was starring past her. Turning to look over her shoulder, an unamused expression crossed her face as she saw a group of girls walk by, all smiling and winking at the blonde flirtatiously. Looking back at Enrique, Ilenna just caught him give a playful wink and smile in return, causing her to raise an eyebrow, letting him know just how unimpressed she was.

_**"**__Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby"_

Enrique's expression softened as he starred back at Ilenna.

"They're just friends." He assured her, though the red-head was far from convinced. Seeing her expression, the blonde laughed lightly and opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a new voice stopped him.

"Yes, you do have so many_ friends_, don't you, Enri?"

The two turned to the side to see a short, green-haired boy standing beside them with a smile and a weary expression. Not seeming at all happy to see his friend, Enrique forced a smile.

"Oliver! Have you met Ilenna?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the blonde whom, as far as Ilenna understood, was supposed to be his best friend.

"No." The ameythist-eyed blader replied a little coldly. "We haven't _met."_

Turning to Ilenna with a warm smile now, Oliver gave the girl a small bow.

"It's so nice to meet you, mademoiselle." He said charmingly, reaching out to take her hand and press a gentle kiss to the back of it. Ilenna couldn't help but smile.

"You too." She replied happily. Oliver spoke again.

"You're friends with the Blitzkrieg boys right?" When he received a nod and smile, Oliver continued. "I thought so. I've seen you with them at some of the tournaments. Do you blade yourself?"

Ilenna laughed and shook her head.

"Not seriously, no. I've sometimes battled them for fun, but I always loose of course. I'm really not that good and it's useless for me to really bother without a bitbeast anyway."

Oliver nodded in comprehension and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I'm sure the Blitzkrieg boys are more then happy to have your support nonetheless."

"I'm sure." Ilenna said with another small laugh, a warm expression crossing her face at the mention of the Russian bladers.

Enrique watched the whole exchange for a while, his temper raising and patience falling with each passing moment as he endured the scene. Eventually, when Oliver mentioned something about seeing Ilenna at the last beyblade social, commenting on meaning to talk to her but not really getting the chance -- which caused Ilenna to release a charming smile towards the small teen -- Enrique finally lost it.

"Oliver!" He almost shouted, causing Ilenna to start in surprise and Oliver to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Johnny was looking for you earlier." He said suggestively. Oliver openly rolled his eyes, not dense enough to miss the not-so-subtle hint.

With no response towards the blonde, Oliver turned back to the red-head with another smile.

"Excusez-moi, madameoiselle." He said, giving her another small bow. "This is where I take my leave. Once again, it was a pleasure to have met you."

Ilenna's lips turned up in a wide smile as she declined her head slightly to return Oliver's polite gesture.

"Likewise, _monsieur_." She replied playfully, causing Oliver to laugh lightly.

Turning towards his blonde friend, Oliver's smile faded to a deep frown.

"J'espère que vous n'oublie pas que j'ai dit, Enrique." He said quickly, his tone making it sound strangely like a warning. "Ne pas le faire elle."

Ilenna blinked at the smaller teen, trying in vain to follow what he was saying. But, unfortunately, the green-haired teen had spoken far to fast for her rusty french skills to keep up with what was said.

Enrique, who obviously understood what was said, didn't reply.

His expression softening again when he turned back to her, Oliver gave Ilenna one last smile before finally turning and walking away.

"So!" Enrique said rather loudly, an obvious attempt to pull Ilenna's attention back to him. "Would you like to dance, Ilenna?"

Ilenna paused as she again heard the song that had previously been playing, now having been long over, playing loudly in her mind as if it was still blasting through the speakers over-head.

_"Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer "_

With a small smirk of amusement for something only she knew the source of, Ilenna lifted her drink to her lips for a sip before finally smiling at the blonde.

"Yea, OK. I guess I could do that."

Enrique smiled again and reached down to take Ilenna's hand before leading her out onto the dance floor. The redhead allowed the small affection and followed the blonde to the center of the gyrating crowd, the song playing over-head being completely drowned out by the one still playing in her mind.

_"Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)"_

Enrique turned towards Ilenna when they'd reached the center of the room and starred down at her with such an intensity it made the redhead's composure falter.

"Now, how do you want to do this?"

Ilenna's eyes widened ever so slightly at this question and she felt her face burn a little unexpectedly.

"Wh-What?" She couldn't help but stutter. Enrique smiled, a hint of triumph and smugness behind the expression.

"Dance." He said simply, his face leaning down a little into hers as if giving the impression to help her hear him better.

Ilenna swallowed hard and mentally shook her head, forcing herself to focus.

"Oh, right." She replied, forcing back her flush.

"Well, I don't really care, just don't get any ideas Giancarlo." She said a little playfully, but there was a slight undertone in her voice. Enrique gave him his most winning smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied suavely.

Enrique's hands slipped around Ilenna's waist and he moved to press his body to hers instead of pulling her to him.

Determined not to let him get to her, to let him know that his advances were actually getting to her, Ilenna accepted him and slipped her arms around his neck, starring up into the sapphire orbs as the two began to dance and jive to the music. Enrique smiled and leaned down to press his lips to Ilenna's ear.

"You're an amazing dancer." Enrique whispered softly.

Ilenna couldn't resist the shiver that ran down her spine as the pale lips pressed against her ear and the blonde's hot breath brushed past it.

"I know." She replied, still determined not to let the blonde have his way.

Enrique smirked, unseen by the girl, and this time pulled her closer to him, his face pressing against hers as they continued to dance.

Once again, Ilenna felt the heat rise in her face, mentally cursing herself as she knew for sure the blonde could feel it with his face pressed so close to hers.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Enrique whispered softly, his tone so much more gentle then before. Having caught her off guard, Ilenna pulled back from him just enough to look into his face.

"Dislike you?" She repeated in confusion.

Enrique blinked at her innocently, seeming to genuinely believe in the question he'd asked. This made something sickeningly sweet stir deep inside her.

"I don't dislike you, Enrique." She replied, much softer then she'd intended.

"Then why are you so bent on rejecting me?" He asked, sounding a little stung. "Why won't you let me treat you how you should be treated? To show you what it's like to have someone treat you like a real woman. . . "

His face leaned back down into hers again, this time so close she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke softly to her.

"Why won't you let me reward you for being so absolutely stunning?"

Her eyes were locked unblinkingly now on him and both her breath and heartbeat were rivaling against one another to kill her first. Fight all she wanted, this boy was slowly weaseling his way through her walls.

_"You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer"_

Ilenna swallowed hard and forced herself -- with great difficulty this time -- to pull away a little from the blonde and take a deep breath. She had to focus, she couldn't let his practiced words, his undeniable charm and his experienced actions ensnare her. She wouldn't let herself become another notch on his bedpost.

_"Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)"_

"Enrique." She said firmly, mentally cursing herself for the slightly breathlessly spoken word. "I don't dislike you and I am here dancing with you aren't I? Which means I'm more then willing to get to know you or even become friends. But, and I hope you'll excuse me for saying so, I'm sure you're well aware of your own reputation, and it's exactly that reputation that I'm weary of. I won't be another trophy on your shelf."

Enrique pulled completely away from Ilenna with furrowed brows and a pained expression as if she'd just told him she hated him. After taking a few very obviously laboured breaths, he blinked a few times and visibly swallowed hard before finally speaking.

"I. . . I'm not proud of any of the things I've done, Ilenna. . . And you're right, I am well aware of my reputation, but. . . people change."

The blonde swallowed again and looked off to the side. Ilenna's breath was shocked away as she noted the tears coming to the blonde's bright blue sapphire orbs.

A deep sigh escaped her upon seeing this. If this was acting, she had to admit; the boy was good.

_"Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby"_

As those words rang out in her head, Ilenna couldn't help but release an empty smile. How many girls did the boy have wrapped around his finger? He really was most of the things he pretended to be; charming, sweet, an excellent sweet-talker. Not to mention that he was incredibly good-looking. But still, she'd also gathered that he was quite the little actor too.

However. . . there was no harm in seeing just where this was going was there? If she knew what to look out for, she could prevent herself from falling into his trap right? Besides, if he was, by some miracle, sincere, then there could be a possibility that having something with the handsome European might just be worth it. In any case, what was the harm in playing along for now?

Ilenna reached up and cupped a hand to Enrique's face, causing his eyes to lift up and look at her.

"Alright. Let's say I'm willing to take a chance on you; if you're really interested, then you've got to prove it to me. None of this saying one thing to me and turning around to say something else to someone else. If I decide to get to know you and somewhere down the road we decided to give something a try, then there can't be any of this. . ." Ilenna paused as the words previously plaguing her mind returned to her, causing her to resist a laugh before continuing. "Womanizing. If you don't want something real, then don't pretend you do; I'm happy being friends. Understand?"

Enrique gave her a watery smile and nodded before re-wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"I got it." He said softly, leaning down to press his face to hers once more.

"Just you." He then whispered.

Ilenna couldn't help but smile as her arms reached up to slip around his neck once more. She refused to let him get to her. She'd merely entertain him, see what his intentions were. Afterwards, then she'd judge him and make her move.

_  
"Lollipop  
Must mistake me for a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby"_

"Ilenna?"

"Hm?"

"I. . wanna apologise."

Ilenna furrowed her brows but didn't pull away from him.

"What for?"

"For. . . well, coming on a little too strong I guess. I'm so used to girls falling all over me that I never really have to make much of an effort. Obviously, you're really different and. . . well, I'm not used to girls like you, I didn't know how to act. . "

Ilenna smiled again and gave the blonde a small, encouraging squeeze.

"It's OK. I forgive you." She said playfully, though there was a note of sincerity to her voice.

Enrique sighed softly and pulled the redhead as close to him as possible, one arm fully encircling her back while the other lifted to place gently on the back of her head. Ilenna couldn't stop herself; her head leaned forward to rest on the blonde's chest and her eyes unconsciously slid shut as his chin came to rest on the top of her head. Both teens swayed and moved to the now slow music as they held each other close.

* * *

After quite a few drinks, Ilenna's stability had all but vanished, and with it, her resolve towards the blonde hottie still before her.

"You look a little tired." Enrique said, the whispered words sounding so unnaturally beautiful to the redhead. A huge dopey grin spread across the usually calm and collected beauty's face as she pulled away to stare up into the brilliant orbs.

"Yea. A little." She said simply. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

Enrique's brows shot up at this until a moment later, a small smirk came to his face.

"I think someone's had a bit too much to drink."

Ilenna shook her head from side to side childishly.

"Who me? Pft! I could drink you under the table boy!"

Enrique laughed.

"I'm sure you could." He replied in amusement. "And I'm sure I'd be in a much worse state then you if I'd drank as much as you did."

Ilenna straightened up to her full height -- which wasn't very much -- and placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Well. . . I don't usually drink much." She admitted truthfully. "But this is the first time I've been with everyone in a looooong time. I mean, I had to have a drink with Tyson and Maxie! And then, I couldn't turn down Kai's shot challenge! And you know I had to have a few drinks with my boys. . . Brian always thinks he can out-drink me. Ha! And White Russian's are mine and Tally's tradition."

Enrique bit his cheek in amusement. Tally? He was sure she wouldn't have called Tala that had she been sober.

"And lets not forget the drink Oliver bought you earlier on." Enrique added playfully, yet there was a slight edge to his voice. A dreamy look took a hold of Ilenna's face at the mention of Oliver's name.

"Yea. . " She cooed with a grin. "Cute lil' Oli. He's so sweet!"

Enrique wrinkled his nose at this but quickly replaced his charming smile and reached a finger down to lift Ilenna's chin to look at him.

"And I'm not?" He asked with a small, mock pout.

Ilenna's dopey grin faded to a smaller, warm smile. She reached up her hands to place on either side of Enrique's face and leaned up as far as she could manage.

"Yes, you are." She said softly. "Don't be jealous, love."

Enrique chewed the side of his cheek for a moment as he starred down at her. After a moment he smiled and turned his head to press a sweet kiss to one of her palms.

"I can't help it." He replied softly. "If I have to be a good boy, I expect everyone else to be too. . ."

Ilenna laughed lightly at this and smiled as Enrique took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"It doesn't matter about everyone el-" The end of Ilenna's sentence was cut off as a wide yawn escaped her. Enrique chuckled.

"You're such a bluff." He said playfully. "You're practically falling asleep."

His expression softened as he reached a hand up to gently brush her long bangs from her face.

"Let me take you home."

Ilenna considered this for a few moments before finally smiling and giving the boy a single nod.

"OK." She said simply. Enrique smiled at her again and lifted the hand still linked with his to his lips for another sweet kiss before turning and leading her off the dance floor and towards the exit.

Ilenna's tired eyes closed in a yawn as the two reached the exit, but before they could leave, a familiar voice stopped them.

"Ilenna?"

The redhead stopped walking, forcing Enrique to stop too, and both turned to see a second red-head starring at them with a frown.

"Where are you going?" Tala asked emotionlessly, though his eyes were hard as they starred at the blonde beside her.

Ilenna grinned wide and left Enrique's side to walk over to Tala and wrap her arms around him in a big hug. He lifted a hand to place on her back but his eyes never left Enrique.

"I'm leaving." Ilenna said, another yawn breaking through her speech. "I'm sooo tired."

"I'm gonna take her home." Enrique said with a smile.

Tala's expression hardened. He looked down at the petite redhead in his arms, noted her drunken state and totally uncharacteristic actions, then looked back up at the blonde with a scathing look.

"No you're not." He said bluntly.

Enrique was taken aback and Ilenna pulled away to look up at Tala with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

Tala looked back down at her.

"If you're tired, I'll take you home. You're not going home with some European playboy who can't keep his hands off any and every girl who walks by."

Enrique frowned at this but said nothing. Ilenna's frown however parted for her words.

"I can take care of myself, Tala!" She said indignantly. "I'm a big girl!"

Had the circumstances been any different, Tala would have smirked in amusement at her childish, stubborn antics. But as it was, the current situation was far from funny and Tala knew that when she had her mind set to something, there was no changing it.

With another deep frown, Tala replaced his hand around Ilenna's waist and reached his free hand up to place at the back of her head before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Just be careful, Len." He said softly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Ilenna threw her arms around the other redhead again and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I will." She replied happily. Tala sighed lightly and pulled away from her.

"Call me if you need me." He told her, loud enough for Enrique to hear. Ilenna nodded and Tala moved to walk away. Enrique followed suit but Tala's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Leaning into the blonde's ear, he hissed a warning to him that only he could hear.

"She sheds a single tear because of you and you're shark-bait, Giancarlo. You got it?"

Enrique, admittedly a little unnerved by Tala's threat but refusing to show it, nodded confidently.

"I got it." He said bravely. Tala scowled at him in disgust before finally moving past him and disappearing into the crowd.

"Shall we?" Enrique asked, holding out his arm for his companion to take. She smiled at him and nodded before linking her arm with his.

"We shall." She said playfully, causing the blonde to laugh and finally lead her out of the building.

* * *

The rented limo stopped outside a modest looking apartment somewhere along the streets of Moscow. Enrique turned to look at the girl who'd just stepped out and gave her a playful smile.

"Care for some company?" He teased playfully, fully expecting her to decline. He was therefor greatly surprised when she seemed to consider this before finally smiling and giving him a slight nod.

"Yes actually, I'd like that."

Enrique blinked at her for a moment, suddenly realized she was serious and quickly turned to the driver to tell him he'd call when he wanted to be picked up before hastily clambering out of the limo.

Ilenna laughed at the blonde's antics and lead him towards the building.

-;-

High-heeled stilettos fell to the floor with a thud, quickly followed by a pair of expensive looking shoes as the owners fell back on the bed heavily, making it bounce.

"Whew." Ilenna said with a smile. "I'm all pooped out."

Enrique propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at her, the girl now appearing to be a little more sober, though still a little tipsy.

"I'm not surprised." He said with a small laugh. "All that dancing! You really are an excellent dancer."

Ilenna's head lolled to the side to look at him and smiled gently.

"You're not so bad yourself, _player_."

Enrique gave her a lop-sided smile and Ilenna sat up and starred down at him.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing."

Enrique shook his head.

"No, it's OK. It's my own fault."

The blonde sat up then too and starred into the redhead's brilliant sparkling silver eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Ilenna. . ." He whispered, like it was some big secret.

Ilenna blinked at him before feeling a faint blush and turning away. She stood up to walk off somewhere, she wasn't sure where, but a hand on hers held her in place.

Enrique stood up and took her other hand in his as well, moving in front of her to look down into her face.

"I thought you said you were willing to give me a chance?" He inquired in a low whisper, reaching up to brush her hair from her face. Ilenna bit the side of her lip as, not for the last time, the words of a previously-played song rang in her ears.

_Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You..."_

"Enrique. . ." She began slowly, fully intending to tell him exactly how unappealing the idea of being with him was, knowing how many other girls he'd swooned and swept off their feet in no doubt the exact same way. However, one look into those eyes got her head swimming, heart thundering and breathing laboured. Again the words of the song played out in her head, this time loudly as if the artist was screaming the words at her as a desperate warning.

_"Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh! Womanizer  
Oh! You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are-"_

Ilenna imagined slamming a door shut in her mind as if to finally block the singer out. Damn it all to hell! If this was a huge mistake, then let her make it! Was it wrong to want a little affection? To believe that the lies someone told you were real in the hope that it might just all be worth it in the end? Was that really so wrong?

Silver eyes slid shut, again as if to block out her thoughts and emotions, all caused by the stunning blue orbs floating above her. Finally, her resolve broke.

"Alright. . " She whispered, barely audible, her eyes opening once again to stare up at him almost pleadingly. "Show me how I should be treated. . ."

Enrique smiled and slipped an arm around her while the other reached up to cup her face, finally leaning down and pressing his lips to the soft, so-kissable rose peddles below him.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pretty Girl

**A/N:**Here's the next chapter! It's UBER short but it's straight to the point and nonetheless important lol. Now, again, before you go flaming me for "making Enrique out to be the bad guy, keep in mind that I'm not simply trying to make him look bad, I love Enri too! But. . . well, you know how it is. lol.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters or songs in this fic (except Ilenna). In case you don't know; Womanizer is by Brittany Spears and Pretty Girl is by Sugar Cult . . ya know, in case you wanted to look 'em up.

_

* * *

_

_"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
__And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head. . ."_

Ilenna's heart was breaking as she starred at the bonde on the other side of the room. She refused to cry but it was steadily growing harder and harder as he kept talking.

"I know I said it was just gonna be you, but; well, you know how it is."

Ilenna swallowed hard and clenched her teeth as her anger suddenly over-powered her sadness.

"No!" She all but screamed. "I _don't_ know how it is!"

For the past few months, Ilenna, along with everyone else had been convinced that Enrique had finally found someone to hold his interest and make him settle down; that someone being Ilenna. But now he was standing before her, telling her that all the sweet things he'd said, all the things they'd done and the time they'd spent together, was nothing -- or rather, in his words; 'it was real when it started, but now I'm bored.'

Enrique sighed almost boredly and turned away from the window he was looking out to walk back across the room and stand before her. He made no movement to comfort her or to assure her that things would be alright; he simply stood before her as if narcissistic enough to believe that his mere presence would be sufficient to make her feel better.

"Look, I cared abuot you at the time, I really did, and I meant all the stuff I said and whatever, but now I'm bored and it's time to move on."

It wasn't so much what he was saying that hurt Ilenna so much -- none of that really surprised her as she'd been prepared for it from the beginning -- what hurt the most was the casual way in which Enrique was saying the things he was. The way he spoke was as if he was merely talking about the weather or what he'd been up to that day; none of it really meant anything to him.

_"It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love"_

"You're such a pig." Ilenna whispered under her breath, her tone sounding much more pained then venomous like she'd meant it to.

Unfazed, the blonde shrugged.

"I guess you have the right to call me that." He said absently. "I really am sorry Ilenna."

Ilenna snorted humorlessly, having the full impression that those words we just as empty and meaningless as the rest.

"Yea, you look like a sympathy card!" She hissed sarcastically, this time succeeding in producing the desired venom. Enrique gave her a lopsided smile at this.

"There's the spunky girl I always loved." He said, reaching out to caress her face. "Still making jokes even at such a serious time."

Ilenna jerked her face away from him with a growl, savage that he'd dared use such an intimate word so loosely and carelessly.

"Who's joking?" She hissed. "Don't make me laugh, Giancarlo! You don't know the meaning of the word!!"

Enrique sighed again and pulled his hand away from her to cross them across his chest instead.

"I'd really hoped we would have remained friends." He said, sounding a little sad now. Ilenna felt her blood boil.

"Gee, ya know, that might have been a possibility if you'd just called this whole thing off sooner instead of CHEATING ON ME!"

Enrique looked thoughtful at this.

"I didn't really cheat on you." He said said absently. "We weren't really together. It's not like we were married or anything."

Either ignoring Ilenna's furrious sputtered protests, or not hearing them, Enrique continued without skipping a beat.

"I mean, what's dating really? You go out with someone, spend time with them, get all mushy and huggy, kissy, then you both get bored and start to fight and all that stuff. So why not just have more then one choice; that way, when things get rough, you can go ahead and move on, without all the ugliness."

Ilenna was fuming now. And this wasn't ugly? Her head was reeling and she couldn't decide if the blonde was ignorant, a total asshole, or just plain stupid.

"You're kidding me right?" She spat in disgust. "My God, Enrique! That's. . that's disgusting!! Do you realize what you're saying?! Do you_ ever_ even stop to think about how the things you say and do might affect people?! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Enrique seemed a little take aback now.

"Was it something I said?" He asked blinking innocently. Ilenna gawked at him.

"Was it something-"

She blinked a few times before finally standing up off the bed and stomping her foot angrily.

"You're are such a total and complete moronic asshole, Enrique!! You know what? The hell with you!! Get the hell outta my apartment!"

Enrique sighed again, this time closing his eyes and shaking his head as if pitying the girl before him.

"The clingy ones are always the toughest." He said wearily, as if talking to himself. Ilenna was furious.

"Clingy?!" She shouted savagely. "Hell no! You CAN NOT call _me_ clingy! Who was the one who-"

Enrique held up one hand while the other looked down at his cell phone. When he lowered both again and stuffed his cell back in his pocket, he looked back up at Ilenna.

"Alright, bebe, I'm goin'. Call me when you're over this and we can have lunch."

He lifted his hand to her face and leaned in, looking ready to kiss her but Ilenna slapped his hand away and gave him a shove in disgust.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She snapped furiously. "Go on then, go meet up with your little whore!"

Again unfazed, Enrique steadied himself and gave her a charming smile.

"Don't worry bebe, it'll only hurt for a while, you'll get over it."

He walked to the door then, and looked over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Call me!" He said cheerfully, giving her a cheery wave as if he were simply going out with friends, things were normal, and he was not, in fact, leaving her for another blonde bimbo.

"Ciao, bella!"

Ilenna watched as Enrique disappeared, starring at the door for a few moments in a mix of shock and disbelief before finally snapping out of her trance and slowly moving over to the window the blonde had previously been looking out. From there she saw the blonde exit the apartment building into the pouring rain and head to a waiting car in the drive. He smiled charmingly at the person inside and once he got in, Ilenna's heart wrenched as she watched the car drive away, the silhouette of two people kissing displayed through the back window before the car finally disappeared.

"How could I have been so stupid. . ." She choked out breathlessly. "How did I let this happen. . . I should have known. . I _did_ know. . . so how the _hell _did I let this happen!?"  
_  
"She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head"_

The petite redhead finally slipped to her knees on the floor of the now depressingly empty apartment and cupped her hands over her face as she sobbed into them for the first time since she was a child.

_"It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love"_

A sound knock at the door made Ilenna lift her head and sniffle a few times. She didn't look at the door but she tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible as she spoke.

"I'm busy!" She called as calmly as she could muster. "Come back later!"

The door opened anyway and Ilenna looked up, attempting an angry look at the person who dared disturb her. However, the look came across as a lot less frightening then usual and a lot more saddened.

"You're never to busy for hot cocoa and popcor-" Tala's playful smirk immediately dropped from his face as he starred at Ilenna with a mix of shock and concern. Almost instantly, his face contorted in anger.

"Where is he?!" He growled savagely.

Ilenna gave him a totally pained expression and Tala's expression hardened.

"Tala. . " She choked, holding out her arms to him. Instantly Tala shrugged off his soaking wet jacket and let it fall to the floor before hurrying over to her. He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her tight to him, causing his heart to break as she finally broke down and cried into his chest.

_"It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love"_

"That disgusting little prat!" Tala growled savagely. "I warned him! I'll kill him for-"

"Don't. ." Ilenna choked, cutting off the rest of the other redhead's sentence. Tala frowned.

"You can't honestly tell me you still feel something for him after this?" He asked in disbelief. Ilenna shook her head.

"A little maybe, but I can't help that." She replied thickly, sniffling again in attempt to control herself. "I just don't want you to get involved in this Tal, I'm a big girl. . . I can handle this myself."

Tala's teeth clenched and his jaw worked for a bit before he finally nodded.

"Fine." He said in defeat. "But just say the word and-"

"I know." She interrupted, grateful beyond words for the sapphire-eyed blader then. "I know you're there Tal. You always were."

Tala leaned down and kissed the top of Ilenna's head, a display of affection he never showed in public or to anyone else.

"And don't forget it." He said softly, reaching up to gently stroke her hair.  
_  
"Pretty girl, pretty girl  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head."_

Tala scooped Ilenna into his arms as her eyes began to droop tiredly, finally having cried herself out as she slowly slipped into a shallow sleep. He stood up and carried her to her bed, rolling the blankets back and laying her down before pulling them back up around her and sitting beside her.

Ilenna's eyelids slowly slid open to half-mast and starred up at Tala as he reached down to affectionately caress her cheek.

"I know it's easy for me to say, Len, and I can't imagine how you feel. . . but try not to let this asshole get to you OK? You deserve so much better."

Ilenna gave the redhead a small smile. She couldn't help but feel the way she did, and Tala was right; being the kind of person he was and not physically being able to feel any more then the limited affection he felt for her and his teammates, he could never imagine how she felt.

_"It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he's in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love"_

"I know. . " Ilenna whispered softly. "And I know I _will _do better. . . I just need some time to get over this. . "

Tala frowned, an expression of deep concern on his face.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Ilenna shook her head.

"No, I think I'd just like to be alone for a while. . . you understand right?"

Tala nodded.

"Yea, I do." He said simply, reaching up now to brush her hair from her face. He then leaned down to press a whisper of a kiss to her forehead.

"Get some sleep, Len." He said softly. "Call me when you're feeling better. Or if you need me."

Ilenna nodded, and with a gentle squeeze of her hand, Tala stood up, gave her one last small, concerned smile and finally left the room, then the apartment.

When the other redhead was gone, Ilenna frowned deeply and turned over on her side, hugging the pillow beside her and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. This turned out to be a bad idea however as it was the one Enrique used to sleep on and still unfortunately smelled like him. Squeezing her eyes shut didn't help at all as the tears flooded to the silver eyes all over again and leaked out from under the thickly lined lids.

Laying there in the bed all alone for the first time in nearly seven months, Ilenna Rose cried herself to sleep for the first time in her life.

_"It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love . . . . "_


	3. Chapter 3 : Before He Cheats

**A/N:**Lol. . . here's the next one, only one more left and I'm working on it there now. Hope you guys like this and I really hope you guys will let me know what you think *hint, hint*.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Beyblade or any of the songs mentioned within.

* * *

The loud roar of a motorcycle filled the air as Ilenna Rose pulled into the biggest and most prestige club in Moscow; the same club she'd been to so many months before which had been the beginning of so much grief. She had no trouble getting into the underground parking as she'd been there many times with the Blitzkrieg boys and the bouncers and guards all knew her well.

Parking her motorcycle in the first available spot she saw, Ilenna climbed off and walked over to the back of the lot to the entrance of the club. Upon seeing her approach, the man by the door smiled at her.

"Evening ." He greeted kindly. "You must be meeting Mr. Giancarlo here yes? He arrived a few hours ago."

Ilenna's blood boiled but she forced herself to present him with a charming smile nonetheless.

"Yes, that's right. Actually, I left my wallet in his car last time I was in it, do you think I could have the keys for a moment?"

The bouncer looked a little uneasy.

"I don't know miss. . ." He replied slowly. Ilenna's smile increased in charm.

"Please. I'll only be a moment. I'm sure Enri won't mind."

Hearing the well-worn nickname, the bouncer finally smiled and gave her a small nod.

"Alright, I don't suppose you're going to hurt it or anything."

Ilenna resisted a devious smirk at this.

"No." She replied seriously. "Of course not."

The man returned from a large cabinet on the wall with a set of keys and held them out.

"Here you are. . . I'd appreciate it if you kept this between the two of us." He said a little sheepishly, leaning in a little closer then to whisper behind his hand. "Keeps my butt off the hook."

Ilenna smiled at him and lifted her finger to her chest to make an X over her heart.

"Cross my heart." She said playfully. The bouncer smiled and finally placed the keys in her hand. Ilenna gave him one last smile before turning again and walking back down the lot.

Bright Silver eyes scanned the many vehicles as Ilenna searched for the right car. As she walked, grabbing a special something from the back of her bike on the way past, her mind trailed angrily to the occupants of the club and one person in particular whom she knew for a fact was inside.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky_

Ilenna could picture the European playboy grinding with some skanky looking blonde chick wearing too much make-up and showing way too much skin. Yes, those were certainly his usual types.

_Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

She snorted at this. Those ditzy girls never knew how to drink. Sure, Ilenna herself wasn't a regular, but at least she could handle whatever was handed to her when she did! She didn't need some sugary-sweet taste to be able to handle a drink! She could take it like a man!

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo_

Yea, just like their first date together, that's exactly how it would be. He'd be 'all up in her grill' as the bubble-heads said, under the pretense that he was showing her how to make a good shot, all the while just using the excuse to be close to her, to touch her. Yes, that was exactly it; typical Enrique.

Just then Ilenna's eyes finally fell on the car she'd been looking for and her grin spread to her eys as the fire-engine red convertible reflected in her mirror-like eyes.

_And he don't know_

Turning off the alarm with the key chain, Ilenna stood before the gorgeous car with a malicious grin, slapping the wooden bat in her hand against the other one as she gave it a once over.

"Sorry, bebe." She said with a smirk. "But, well, you know how it is."

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up hott red ride  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Ilenna pictured Enrique's suave expression before her, seconds before the bat was thrust through the left headlight, making a loud echoing smashing sound that seemed to flood the massive underground lot. She was a little surprised that no one came running but she didn't care, she wouldn't have stopped if they had.

The bat went through the other headlight moments later and soon demolished the two shinny mirrors on the sides. She took the keys from her pocket then and placed them against the car, making sure to press hard as she walked, digging the tiny piece of metal across the shinny red paint. Once she'd made a full circle around the car, there were many swirls and jagged edges on the car, bright white lines left behind by her 'minor remodelling'.

Opening a door, Ilenna sat down in the drivers seat and leaned across it to scrape the now sharp keys across the soft, leather passenger seat. After sometime, the keys began to cut and the redhead slowly etched her first name into the seat. When she was finished, she sat back up and leaned back against the steering wheel as she carved her second name in the driver's seat.

When that was done, Ilenna got out of the car and shut the door. Looking over the has-been masterpiece, she turned to walk away until something glittery on the ground made her pause. With a smirk she bent down and picked up the large piece of mirror glass and looked down at the tires.

"Well, why not?" She asked herself with a cold laugh. "I've come this far, might as well finish the job."

So, kneeling down, she reached out and pushed the glass into one of the tires, pressing until it finally punctured before dragging it downward, creating a large slit in the tire and causing the air to gush from it with a loud hiss. She stood up and proceeded to walk around the car until the other three tires had met the same fate. Standing up from the last one, Ilenna tossed the glass back on the ground again and smirked, dusting her hands off on one another as she looked over her handiwork once more.

"That should do it." She said with a devious grin.

Finally walking away from the car, Ilenna headed back to her own bike, placed her jacket and bat into one of the large bags on the side and proceeded to head back towards the club.  
_  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

Ilenna made a face. There was nothing worse then a girl who thinks she can sing, sometimes she could, ruining a perfectly good song by, as Ilenna had once heard said; 'totally skank-ifying it'. Yes, she rather liked that term.

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

Ilenna snorted humorlessly.

_"Just like the first night I met him."_ She thought with disgust. _"Only. . . as ashamed as I am to admit it, I really was drunk. . . At least I sort of had a good reason for my bad judgement. . ."_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_"Maybe. . " _Ilenna thought with a smirk. _"Though, he's usually pretty picky with his cologne. And I gotta admit, it usually smells awesome."_

Ilenna finally reached the bouncer again and smiled at him. He returned the smile and nothing was said this time as he allowed Ilenna to pass freely.

_Oh and he don't know. Oooh!_

Ilenna grinned to herself as she imagined the look on the blonde playboy's face when he saw his baby, the only 'she' he ever really loved with all his heart.

_"I hope it hurts."_Ilenna thought bitterly. _"Consider it my farewell present to you."_

_That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up hot red ride  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Ilenna's eyes scanned the area around her, again much the same as they had many months ago when they looked over the sea of faces. This time however, she was looking for someone very different.

It didn't take her long to spot the face she was looking for, totally oblivious as it smiled suavely down at the bleach-blonde skinny girl in his arms. Though a little bitterly, Ilenna had to admit, she was gorgeous.

Setting her face into a calm expression, Ilenna took a seep breath and drew herself up to ehr full height before heading over to the pair confidently.

A familiar movement in the corner of his eye caught the European's attention long before Ilenna reached him. Looking up from the girl before him, he gave the redhead a genuine smile and waited for her to approach him.

"Hey, Lenny." He said happily once she was beside him. "I knew you'd come around; you just can't stay angry at a face like this."

The blonde held out an arm to her, indicating for her to come share a spot at his side. Ilenna raised an eyebrow as a, this time pitying, smile came to her face.

"You're right, I did come around." She said simply. "I'm not stressing or hurting over you anymore. But I'm not here to share in your _almighty glory_, Enrique, I'll let this lovely. . . _young_ girl have experience that this time."

Ilenna made sure to place extra emphasis on 'young' as now, looking at the skinny blonde, the redhead thought she looked much younger then someone in Enrique's arms should.

"I just came to drop of a little present to you. Something to remember me by."

Enrique, the little subtle jabs completely going right over his head, grinned at Ilenna.

"You brought me a present?"

Ilenna had to resist a laugh, eyeing the blonde with pity once more.

"Yes, I did." She said simply. And without another word, she pulled his keys from her pocket and lifted them to drop down into a drink on the table next to them.

Enrique starred down at the keys for a moment, then reached out and picked them up, the fruity liquid dripping from them as he stared in confusion.

"You. . . brought me my keys?" He asked dumbly. Ilenna finally smirked.

"No love, I gave you so much more then that."

The words holding more meaning then the blonde would likely ever understand, Ilenna turned and left the club, leaving a blinking Enrique in her wake, completely ignoring his very frustrated and angry date.

Once back out in the underground parking lot, Ilenna turned to her right as she heard a familiar voice.

"Did you find Mr. Enrique?" The bouncer asked kindly.

_"Oh yes, I found him all right."_ Ilenna thought bitterly. But she forced another charming smile as she looked back at the buff man.

"Yes, I did. Thank you very much."

With a polite nod of the head from both, Ilenna continued on her way and headed to her motorbike.

-;-

Settled in, Ilenna pulled her own keys from her pocket and inserted them into the engine of her bike. She reached for her helmet but again, another familiar voice stopped her before she could manage the feat.

"Ilenna, wait!!"

Ilenna turned towards the voice with a frown, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Please, don't leave like this." Enrique said, panting slightly. "There's room in my heart for all my ladies!"

Ilenna had to force her rising temper down in a desperate attempt to control herself.

"I'm not part of some harem, Enrique." She said as calmly as she could, though there was a cold and bitter edge to her voice. "I warned you; we could have been friends. But no, you had go go and-"

Ilenna paused and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and force back all her raging emotions. When she opened her eyes again, she starred at Enrique with a determined look.

"I never gave you more then you deserved in some ways, and much less in many others. Have a good one, playboy."

Ilenna put her helmet on then and Enrique frowned and opened his mouth to speak but he suddenly caught sight of the wooden bat sticking out of one of Ilenna's bags and his eyes widened as big as saucers as something seemed to finally click in his head.

"You didn't. . " He said breathlessly. "You-You wouldn't. ."

Saying nothing, Ilenna merely started her engine and Enrique's face paled. He turned in direction of his car and bolted towards it in nothing less then a yellow and red blur.

Ilenna smirked. She wasn't about to miss this.

Pulling out of her spot, the black bike turned and headed towards the front of the lot. The loud scream of horror that she heard moments later over-powered the roar of the engine and Ilenna cringed at the sound; having mixed feelings as it vibrated through her.

Stopping beside the blonde and his newly remodelled vehicle, Ilenna took off her helmet and watched the blonde stare at his car horror struck. He moved around it, caressing and touching tenderly, a painned expression on his face.

Finally Enrique stopped and looked up at Ilenna, a look of pain mixed with betrayal that made Ilenna's insides swirl again with mixed emotions. How dare he look at her like that! . . .

And how dare she feel horrible about it. . .

"Why. . ?" Enrique whispered. Ilenna frowned.

"To show you what it's like." She replied bitterly. "So you know how it feels to have something you care so much about taken away from you. Luckily for you Enrique, all you need is a good repair shop. . . but there is no repair shop for the damage you've done."

Enrique blinked for a moment.

"I don't understand. . . " He whispered again. "I couldn't have caused you that much pain. . . could I?"

Ilenna growled.

"You have no idea how I felt!" She almost yelled. "And not just me, all the girls who you've ever done this to! You're so selfish Enrique! I know you're too dumb to actually realize what you're doing, but you never once ever stopped to think about why people say the things they do, why they shed the tears, why they feel how they feel! You're too damn conceited and full of yourself to ever realize that the things you say and do just might be killing someone! You're SO SELFISH!"

Enrique looked stunned and, this time for real, his eyes glossed over with the raw emotion that the words being spat at him were causing. He glanced down at his car for a moment, then looked back up again, now totally ignoring the beaten red convertible in favor of taking a step towards Ilenna and her bike.

"I-. . . I'm so sorry Ilenna. . . I. . never realized. . ." The blonde stopped and bit his lip, realization finally dawning on him for the first time in his life. Ilenna frowned.

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy being 'bored' with girls and 'moving on' to notice the mess you were leaving them in."

Enrique's eyes were downcast for a moment.

"You have every right to hate me. . " He said softly. Ilenna sighed.

"I don't hate you." She said bluntly, reaching out then to put her helmet on. She started her engine and looked forward. "But I don't love you anymore either."

With that said, Ilenna flipped her visor down and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving the now emotional blonde to stare after her in despair.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me_

Ilenna frowned as she starred at the road ahead of her. In some ways, she felt better, but in many more she still felt horrible and she didn't feel the relief she'd expected to.

_"I suppose I can't expect myself to feel totally better about this. . "_ She thought sadly. _"It's still gonna be pretty raw for a while. . ."_

Silver eyes blinked back the tears the owner was too stubborn to cry. She felt she'd shed far too many already.

_"Well. . . at least now he's finally realized how wrong he was. . . Hopefully now things'll change and mine will be the last heart that aches for him. . ."_

Taking a deep breath, Ilenna shook her head free of her thoughts, cleared her eyes and focused on nothing but the black and yellow blur below her wheels.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up hot red ride  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll thiiiiiink. . . . before he cheats.  
_


	4. Chapter 4 : Picture To Burn

**A/N:**Hey! Some good news and bad news (depending on how you looks at it). There's actually gonna be another chapter after this! WOOO! :P lol. Only one though, then it's done, promise. The idea came from Eidolon Twilight Princess. Anyway, sorry the chapters are so short, but hope you like them nonetheless. Again, please lemme know what you think.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own BB or any of the FINE characters. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned here-in but i do however own Ilenna. BTW, the song from ch3 is Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, Ch 4 is Picture To Burn by Talor Swift and ch 5 will be Wasn't You Girlfriend by Mitchel Musso. . . again, in case you didn't know :P

* * *

"He said that?"

"Well, yea. . . you kinda did all but demolish his 1969 convertible mustang." Ian grinned at Ilenna. "Very nice touch by the way."

Ilenna ignored the last comment in favor of mulling the previous ones over in her head. So it looks like she'd been wrong; Enrique hadn't wised-up, instead he was telling everyone that she was obsessed with him and that she'd just completely snapped. Of course, the press had gotten a hold of that as well but thanks to a few well-placed threats by Tala, it never made it to the tell-tale black and white print.

With a smirk, Ilenna stood up from her couch and walked over to the window of her living room, placing her hands on the sil as she starred outside. She smiled as the warm heat of the sun flooded into the room and kissed her face.

"So, what are ya gonna do?" Ian asked anxiously. "Diss him? Smear his name all over the media? Spread ghastly lies and rumors about him?. . . By the way, Tala told me to remind you he's just waiting for the word."

Ilenna grinned before turning back around to face her small friend.

"No, I'm not gonna stoop to his level, and yea, I know just what Tal thinks about all of this. Tell him thanks from me."

Ilenna turned her head back to the window as she spoke again.

"You'll see what I'm planning, at the kick-off this afternoon."

Ian frowned in disappointment.

"Aw." He cooed, finally standing up and walking to the door. "OK, fine. I guess I can wait 'til then. See ya later Len."

"Later, Pappy."

Ian scowled at the nick only Ilenna could get away with and left the apartment, leaving the redhead to stare out over the sunny streets of Moscow as she sifted through her thoughts.

_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay,_

-;-

Bright silver eyes starred happily around her for the first time in weeks. Russia was holding it's own private tournament, more of a playful reunion over anything, though most teams would likely take it much more seriously then that. Right then she was standing in the crowded square that had been cleared as a sort of celebration kick-off for the tournament; a bit of fun and laughter to release some tension the tournament may be causing.

"You almost ready?"

Ilenna turned to her side and smiled at the four people beside her.

"Yea, pretty much." She said, giving Tala a smile. The rest of the Blitzkrieg boys smirked back.

"So, ya think this'll get the message across?" Brian asked with a smirk. Ilenna shrugged.

"I don't know." She said simply. "But if it doesn't. . . then I'll have fun doing it anyway."

The other's, save Tala, all laughed.

"I think it's a stupid idea." He said bluntly. Ilenna raised an eyebrow.

"Do you now? And why's that?"

"Because it tells him exactly the opposite of what you want it to; that you're still hurt instead of that you don't give a damn about him anymore." Tala frowned and crossed his arms. "The Ilenna I know wouldn't show that kind of emotion."

Ilenna gave Tala a lopsided smile and shook her head.

"Well, maybe I'm not the Ilenna you know Tally."

Tala's frown deepened, a mixture of his dislike of her comment and the loathing of the dubbed nick. Ilenna laughed at this.

"Relax, Tal." She said with a smile. "I'm joking. Just. . . consider it as getting my point across; and I firmly believe that that's what I'll be doing."

Tala said nothing but his expression told the rest of them that he didn't like Ilenna's idea one bit. But, as usual, he had little say in the matter of her final decisions.

Ilenna reached out to give the redhead before her a tight hug, one he didn't return as he simply stood there with his crossed arms. When she pulled away he merely looked down at her with a weary expression as she turned to walk away, waving over her shoulder as she left.

"Good luck!" Spencer called after her. Ilenna smiled at him before finally turning forwards for the last time.

The idea was, that Ilenna would get up and sing, being a sort of 'opening act' to the kick-off. In the process, having picked what she thought was the perfect song, she had hoped it would show Enrique just what she thought of their whole situation.

Ilenna frowned.

_Enrique._

She sure hoped this worked.

-;-

"I hate that stupid old bright red car,  
You never let me drive  
You're a playboy, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin'"

Ilenna's bright eyes starred out over the crowd; ignoring the hundreds of eyes watching her, faces smiling at her, hands clapping along in time with the music. Her eyes were locked on his.

"So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn."

Enrique was frowning as he starred up at her, singing on the stage above him. For once, there wasn't a girl anywhere near him as he stood by his teammates and watched her performance. Right then, he didn't look like the bright, cheery, and cocky player he usually did; right then he looked like a guilty, defeated, and, oddly, broken little boy.

As much as she hated to admit it and the fact that it did, this expression broke Ilenna's heart. But it was no longer because she loved him, or because she was hurting over what he'd done to her; this time it was because she was actually a decent human being -- for the most part -- and it killed her that she was causing someone else pain. Still, he had to learn one way or another.

"There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends"

At these words, Enrique's eyes widened as big as saucers and he looked to his left at his teammates. His eyes lingered on one of the boys in particular but Ilenna wasn't sure which one.

"And if you come around saying' sorry to me  
Tala's going to show you how sorry you'll be"

This got a few chuckles from the crowd and Brian and Ian nudged the redhead's ribs playfully, snickering at the previously sung words as Tala merely sighed and frowned up at the stage.

Enrique was looking back up at Ilenna now and his frown was deeper then ever. Still Ilenna sang on.

"'Cause I hate that stupid old bright red car,  
You never let me drive  
You're a playboy, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn."

Though nearly everyone knew about Enrique and Ilenna's has-been relationship, most people just thought Ilenna was singing a random song. But there were a few in the crowd who knew the signifigance and they kept shooting Enrique either weary glances, disgusted or angry scowls or approving grins and a thumbs up. The blonde, however, noticed none of this as his eyes were locked firmly on Ilenna and didn't seem to want to leave her.

"And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health"

Ilenna finally tore her gaze away from the blonde, from the redhead, from all their teammates, from everyone and anyone in particular as she starred absently out over the crowd while she finished her song.

"'Cause I hate that stupid bright red car,  
You never let me drive  
You're a playboy, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,"

Ilenna smiled out at all the faces as she really got into the last bit of the song. She hopped up and down and the crowd below her cheered loudly; a mirror image, her face and actions opposite what she was really feeling on the inside.

"I really, really hate that stupid old bright red car,  
You never let me drive  
You're a playboy, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby _burn_"

The crowd went wild as Ilenna finished up with a very low, playful bow and a flourish before finally jumping off of the stage to land on her feet among the crowd.

It took some time, but eventually Ilenna managed to push her way through the crowd to Tala and the others; thoroughly weary and annoyed now by the people patting her back and commenting about her performance on all sides.

Ilenna sighed heavily as she stood in front of the Blitzkrieg Boys, all at the back of the crowd, which was considerably thinner here.

"So? What'd ya think?"

"Awesome!" Ian cheered. "You sure put him in his place!"

"He probably didn't even know she was talking about him you moron!" Brian countered irritably.

"Oh, he knew." Tala said bluntly. "As for the performance; I guess we'll have to wait and see if it did the trick or not."

As if on cue, Ilenna turned when she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Was that really necessary?" Enrique asked with a frown.

Ilenna crossed her arms and frowned as well.

"Yes. I believe it was."

"Why?" Enrique replied, sounding greatly stung. "I said I was sorry! And you said you didn't hate me. Why couldn't we just have talked this out between us? Was it really necessary for you to do that big display in front of half the world?"

Ilenna's frown deepened.

"First of all, I honestly doubt that many people managed to piece together that the song actually meant something, and those who did, don't matter. Second of all, what the hell did you expect? You're dissing me for singing a song when you went to the press to spread all that crap about me?"

Now Enrique grew angry.

"Are you kidding me? That's what all this is about?? Ilenna, I can't help it if they ask questions! I could have said a lot worse then I did!"

Ilenna fumed.

"Yea, you could have, but ya know; crazy and obsessed isn't exactly sugary sweet!"

Enrique paused and blinked, looking a little stunned.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "What are you talking about? All I told them was that we split up because we both had different feelings and opinions. . . where the hell did you get that??"

Ilenna furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to reply but another voice cut her off.

"Uh. . that'd be me. . "

Everyone turned to see Johnny standing beside them with his hand partly raised in the air and a guilty expression on his face, apparently having been listening in on the conversation.

"I uh. . might have exaggerated a bit. . " He said sheepishly. "Enrique told us what happened and stuff and when the press asked me to tell them what he meant by 'different feelings and opinions', I kinda. . . elaborated. . . a lot."

Both blonde and redhead gawked at the Scot with frowns and slightly angry faces.

"Johnny!" They shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry!" He said hurriedly.

"It's a good thing I caught wind of it before those bastards could go to hell with it!" Tala growled, his fists clenching among his crossed arms as he glared at Johnny.

Ilenna sighed heavily.

"Well, whatever, it's done now. . ."

Enrique's frown deepened as he looked back at Ilenna.

"I really am so sorry about all of this Ilenna." He said softly. "I realized how wrong I was and. . and I swear, I _will _change."

Ilenna gave him a single nod.

"That's good to hear Enri." She said, giving him a small, lopsided smile. Enrique smiled at her, then lifted a hand up to rub the back of his head absently.

"So, I was wondering if-"

"Hey! Len!"

Ilenna smiled upon hearing the affectionate dub and turned away from Enrique to the sweet face approaching her.

"Hey, Oli." She said happily, a warm expression on her face. The amethyst-eyed teen smiled at her and lifted her hand to place a gentle kiss to the back of it once he'd reached her.

"Are you ready?" He asked kindly. Ilenna nodded and looked back at Enrique.

"What were you gonna say Enrique?"

Enrique looked like he'd just been slapped across the face, a pained and deeply stung expression adorning his face as he looked from Ilenna to Oliver and back again.

"Oh. . It's nothing." He replied softly, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Alright." Ilenna said indifferently. She then smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry for all of this too Enrie, especially what I did to your. . baby, and for today. I really thought you'd said those horrible things about me. . . Friends?"

The blonde nodded and painstakingly forced a smile.

"Yea. . . friends."

Ilenna smiled again and stepped up to give him a hug. Enrique frowned once more as he slipped his arms around her, hugging her tight to him and closing his eyes as his brows furrowed painfully, savoring the moment; he didn't want to let her go.

Before long, Ilenna pulled away and gave the blonde one last smile before turning back to Oliver and slipping her hand into his, linking their fingers together. They began to walk away and Ilenna threw a wave over her shoulder as they left.

"See ya later guys!" She called happily over her shoulder, calling to the entire group in general.

Oliver looked over his shoulder as well but he had eyes only for Enrique. A single green eyebrow lifted into a high arch as he gave the blonde a serious expression, one that clearly spoke louder then any words ever could and stung the ex-European playboy to the core.

_"I warned you. Your loss."_


	5. Chapter 5 : Wasn't Your Girlfriend

**A/N:**Here's the last and FINAL chapter for this idea. Again, the song idea and extra chapter goes out to Eidolon Twilight Princess. Anyway, PLEASE lemme know what you think; good, bad, w/e, I just wanna know :)

**Disclaimer:**Do not own BB or any character (besides Ilenna) OR any of the songs fore-mentioned in this story.

_

* * *

_

_I've got no reason to lie to you.  
She never felt like you do.  
If not me, there'd be somebody else in my shoes._

The words of a once-heard song kept playing over and over in Oliver's mind as he thought of Enrique and his colossal mistake. He'd warned his best friend, told him what would happen, explained to him how he'd been there for Ilenna when she needed the love and support, given her exactly what Enrique wouldn't and couldn't. She was his now.

Looking to his right, the green-haired teen couldn't take his eyes off of Ilenna as they quietly ate their ice cream outside the redhead's favorite parlor, a quiet, modest little place in the middle of town.

"You know what's funny?" Ilenna asked after a while, finally turning away from people watching to look at Oliver.

Amethyst eyes blinked for a moment, being shaken form his thoughts, before he eventually smiled at her.

"What?"

"All that drama with Enri... yea, it sucked and everything, but... I'm kinda glad it all happened."

Oliver tilted his head to one side in confusion, waiting for her to continue. Noting the questioning look on his face, the redhead spoke again.

"I mean, I was hurt for a while but really it was my own fault; I knew from the beginning what he was like; it wasn't really his fault, that's just the way he was. But see, that's the thing; it seems like he's changed since all of this crap happened. Now he takes things more seriously and watches what he says. And he's... we'll I don't need to tell you, you know what I mean."

Oliver nodded in comprehension and Ilenna licked her ice cream to hide a slightly shy smile.

"And plus..." She continued slowly. "If it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't have gotten together... I definitely wouldn't have been able to appreciate you as much, that's for sure."

Oliver starred at Ilenna for a moment, then finally smiled, feeling greatly touched. He switched his ice cream to his opposite hand and reached his free one up to wrap around the redhead's shoulders. Ilenna leaned into him happily, her head resting on his shoulder and her own free arm slipping around his waist. Oliver turned his head to press a kiss to the top of her shimmering head before finally speaking.

"I suppose I do have something to thank him for then, mon cherie." He said softly. Ilenna beamed and gave Oliver a gentle squeeze before finally turning back to her ice cream

Oliver looked away from Ilenna and up at the night sky, absently observing the brilliant stars as more words of the familiar song came to him.

_I'm not the reason why you broke up.  
So quit leaning, I am not your crutch.  
This isn't about me and it never really was.  
She deserves more than you gave her.  
She was always looking for somebody to save her_.

That was certainly true. For the past few months, ever since the first day of the Russian tournament, the blonde European had been calling Ilenna, visiting her, talking to her every chance he got. When finally she got annoyed and upset with his constant pestering and sent him away for a while so she could breathe, the blonde turned to Oliver. And what did Oliver say?  
_  
"Why you trippin' on me?  
I was only givin' her what she needs.  
'Cause You were never there.  
She needed someone there.  
And So now that she is mine, why do you care?"_

Oliver sweatdropped at this thought. OK so, maybe he didn't say those exact words, but that was the general idea. Enrique had turned to his best friend for support, asking him to talk to Ilenna for him, to put in a good word, to explain things, let her know the blonde was ready for a second chance, was going to do better this time.

The french-bred teen scoffed at this. Why the hell would he do that? Ilenna was his now; after so long of shyly watching her from afar, never knowing what to say or do to get her attention, then after watching her painstakingly be woven into another intricate web of Enrique's only to be hurt while he stood helplessly by and let it all happen, waiting to pick up the pieces. Why should he tell her after all of this that she should give Enrique another chance, even if everything was true, why should he jeopardise his own happiness for someone who he thought didn't deserve a second chance.

Oliver snorted humorlessly.

_"I love you Enrique, but I love her so much more and I hate what you did to her... I won't let you do it again."_

Again more words came to Oliver and he couldn't help but be astounded at how well it fit their sick love triangle.  
_  
I know I didn't miss a thing.  
'Cause her finger didn't have no ring.  
So, get on with your life.  
I don't wanna fight.  
'Cause I know she wasn't your girlfriend last night._

"Hey. . . what's wrong, love?"

Oliver shook himself from his thoughts and looked down to see Ilenna starring up at him worriedly from her spot in his lap, where she had managed to in-situate her head once she'd finished her ice cream. Never wanting to see anything but a smile on her face ever again, Oliver smiled down at her and reached a hand up to tenderly caress one of her cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. No worries my love."

Ilenna's worried expression didn't disappear until Oliver laughed lightly and lifted one of her hands to his lips for a soft kiss. She then smiled warmly up at him.

"Alright, if you say so. I don't wanna see anything on your face besides a smile."

Oliver laughed again and tilted his head to one side as he observed her with both amusement and tender affection.

"Funny," He said with a smile. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Ilenna furrowed her brows questioningly, still smiling, but Oliver smiled back at her and moved his hand to the side of her face.

"No worries." He said again, leaning down then into her face.

_I can't believe you never got a clue.  
She was always gonna ex you.  
Now you got the message,  
Can't you handle the truth? No. _

Ilenna smiled while new lines played through Oliver's head, reaching up to place a hand on his face too as his drew closer to hers.

Their lips brushed and silver and amethyst eyes slid shut, but before anything more could happen, a familiar voice made the two pull back from each other with a start.

"Oh, hey! I was looking for you two!"

Ilenna sat up from Oliver's lap on the bench they occupied and both teens gave the blonde before them a weary expression.

"I'll bet you were." Oliver mumbled a little irritably.

Ignoring him, Enrique grinned at the two, but his eyes were locked on Ilenna.

"You look beautiful Ilenna, as always."

Ilenna frowned.

"Enrique.." She said wearily. "All I asked for was one night, just one night so I could spend my birthday alone with Oliver. Maybe it's just me but, I don't think that's too much to ask..."

"Oh come on!" Enrique replied with a cheerful smile. "Why be alone on your birthday? You're supposed to be surrounded by friends on your birthday!"

"Enrique..." Ilenna said wearily again. The blonde's smile now dropped completely from his face and he reached up to rub his arm unconsciously.

"OK, I get it, I just... please, can I talk to you for just a minute? Then I swear I'll leave you alone."

Ilenna frowned at Enrique for a moment, then finally sighed in defeat.

"OK." She said simply. "Just a minute."

The redhead turned to the side then and placed a hand on the side of Oliver's face before leaning into the other side and pressing a lingering, tender kiss to the pale cheek. The affectionate gesture was both to assure the green-haired blader of her feelings for him, and to remind the blonde of them.

Enrique was frowning when Ilenna turned back to him, but he said nothing as she stood from the bench and followed him a short distance away to stand under the light of a nearby street light.

"Ilenna I... I know I messed up." Enrique began slowly, looking at his shoes as his hands clenched and unclenched in his pockets. "But... I swear, I'm different now. I haven't been with anyone since.. ya know, and you're all I can think about."

Enrique looked up at her now and pulled his hands from his pockets to take hers in his, holding them tightly as if afraid she'd disappear if he didn't. She was frowning at him but still he continued.

"Those things you said, they... really got to me and you made me realize how wrong I was and I know what a huge mistake I made. Please, _please_! Just give me one more chance. I can be better, I _am_ better! I just need to prove it to you... let me."

Ilenna was frowning deeply now.

"Do you really think you deserve a second chance?" She asked softly. Before he could answer, she spoke again. "Enrique, you had your chance. I warned you -- Oli warned you! -- from the beginning what would happen. You didn't listen. It's too late now, I told you that... I'm with Oli and I really lo-"

Ilenna bit her lip then, unable to say to someone else what she had yet to admit to the amethyst-eyed blader.

Elrique's eyes glazzed over then.

"But.. you don't understand..." He whispered softly, barely audible. "I-.... I love you Ilenna."

Ilenna's eyes widened as wide as saucers as she starred at the blonde in utter shock, unable to believe she'd just heard the European blader confess something she didn't even knew existed in his vocabulary.

-;-

_I think I know wrong from right.  
And I think I know what she likes.  
You're on the dark side now that she's seen the light. Yeah.  
This scene is over.  
Exit on cue.  
You gotta let her go when there's nothing left to hold on to._

These words came a little bitterly to Oliver as he watched the pair some feet away. What was Enrique's problem? Oliver was the one who had taken the time to get to know the redhead, had fallen for her before the fact, had drawn her up off of her knees when she couldn't stand on her own after being beaten, bruised and scarred so badly she couldn't do it alone. Why couldn't Enrique just take the hint, and shove off?? Why couldn't he just accept that he'd blew his chance and finally let Ilenna be happy. Even if he did, by some miracle, really care about her and her happiness, then the best and right thing for him to do was to let her go and be happy, even if that meant without him.

_So, Why you trippin' on me?  
I was only givin' her what she needs.  
'Cause You were never there.  
She needed someone there.  
And So Now that she is mine,why do you care?  
_  
Why was Enrique so desperate to have Ilenna now when he'd so freely given her up before? Why now when Oliver had patched her up and repaired the damage and nursed her back to health. Why now??

Was it one of those 'want what you can't have' things? Was it just to prove he was still the ladies man and could have any girl he wanted? Was it some sort of macho thing? What the hell was his problem?!

_I know I didn't miss a thing.  
'Cause her finger didn't have no ring.  
So, get on with your life.  
I don't wanna fight.  
'Cause I know she wasn't your girlfriend last night.  
_

Oliver heaved a heavy sigh as he looked away from the pair and looked up at the sky.

_"It's time you gave up Enrique."_ Oliver thought sourly. _"I won't let our friendship be ruined over a girl, but I won't let you hurt her again either. She doesn't want you. Just give up and accept it."_

_Could be that you were only dreaming,  
If she ever said that she loved you.  
Why should you waste your time on something she ain't feeling?  
It's no good, but there is nothing you can say or do.  
_  
As if to prove the fact to himself; that Ilenna did, in fact, feel nothing more towards the blonde except perhaps a small form of friendship, Oliver looked back up at the two under the nearby streetlight. He smiled at the deep frown on Ilenna's face and watched Enrique's lips moving, lip-reading a scatter word he said and guessing what the blonde was telling her. It wasn't until a few moments later, when Oliver was sure Ilenna was going to push him away at any moment, that the green-haired teen's heart stopped and dropped into his stomach.

"NO!" He gasped to himself.

_"He didn't! That.... that.... I can't believe he just said that! That _lier_!!"_

Obviously the three intimate words had shocked Ilenna as much as it had Oliver and she was standing with her mouth agape, apparently speechless. The Green-haired teen kept waiting for her to snap out of it and reject him, but that never happened. Instead, Oliver's heart twisted painfully as the blonde smiled and slipped his arms around her waist before pulling her close to him. The smaller teen wanted desperately to pull his brilliant amethyst eyes away, not too look at the scene, but he couldn't manage the feat.

"Push him away Ilenna..." He found himself queitly pleading. But again, this never happened.

Oliver's heart wrenched torturously as the blonde's lips moved in and his hand moved up to gently place on the side of Ilenna's face. But was at the moment, when Oliver thought his poor little heart would twist and mangle itself to the point of killing him, that Ilenna finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and turn her head just before Enrique's lips brushed hers, causing him to kiss her cheek instead.

Ilenna frowned deeply. She didn't push Enrique away but she pulled out of his arms and took a few measured steps backwards. She said a few things and Enrique frowned too, but she continued speaking nonetheless. When she'd stopped, he seemed to consider what she was saying for quite sometime until eventually he reached up to rub the back of his head absently as he spoke with a sheepish smile. Ilenna smiled too and spoke once more. This time Enrique nodded, seeming to agree with her. After all of this, the both of them laughed and Ilenna leaned in to give Enrique a hug, one he returned happily, but it didn't seem quite as desperate as before.

Finally the two pulled away and Ilenna gave Enrique a kind smile, one that was gratefully returned. The blonde the turned towards Oliver then and gave him a wide grin.

"See ya back at the hotel Oli!" He said with a wink.

Oliver blinked at him a few moments, then smiled and gave him a small wave, feeling a little confused. With that Enrique turned and walked away.

Amethyst eyes blinked after the blonde in confusion until he was almost out of sight, and was only shaken out of his trance when Ilenna's face once more appeared before him from the bench beside him.

"So? How did it go?" Oliver asked politely, though he was dying to ask something else.

Knowing him all too well, Illenna gave him a small laugh and tilted her head to one side as she spoke.

"We've deicded, for real this time, to be friends."

Oliver blinked at her, silently asking her to elaborate. Ilenna grinned and continued.

"He told me-"

"Yes, I know." Oliver interrupted with a frown. Ilenna gave him a warm smile and took his hands in hers before speaking again.

"After that I told him he's not in love with me, he's in love with the idea of me."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"I told him he was infatuated, that he liked that I was the one who finally stood up to him and that he was attracted to the fact. There was also the fact that he couldn't have me because I was with his best friend now and that only fueled the flame. He thought about that for a while and I guess he realized it was true and said as much. I told him then that I'm sure he really did change and that I hope he never slipped back into his old ways, that when whoever was meant for him came along, she would be a very lucky girl and if he wanted, you and I would still be here to help him be a good boy."

Ilenna laughed at this but spoke again.

"He agreed and said he'd like that very much. He also said he wasn't so sure if he'd ever be a 'good boy' but at least he knew how to and not to treat people now... that's what we were laughing at."

Ilenna finally stopped and took a deep breath.

"So, that's the end of that." She said with a smile.

Oliver starred at his girlfriend for a long time before he finally burst into laughter and reached out to pull her tight to him.

"You really are something, mon Cherie!" He said with a laugh. Ilenna grinned and wrapped her arms around him as her head came to rest on his chest.

"I could say the same for you love." She said with a smile.

Oliver smiled too and pulled back just enough to look down into her face. His hand lifted up to place a finger under her chin and encourage her to look at him. When she did, he smiled again and spoke one last time.

"I'm very glad you came back." He whispered softly. Ilenna's heart skipped a beat at the tender expression and she leaned up until the space between them was almost non-existent.

"I'll always come back." She replied with her own whisper.

Feeling a little giddy with delight, Oliver's heart soared and he smiled happily before finally closing the distance between them. The words to the song previously in his head re-appeared and quickly faded away as Oliver's lips finally met Ilenna's for a sensual kiss, a sweet reward for having been oh-so-patient all along.

_Wasn't your girlfriend  
Wasn't your girlfriend  
Wasn't your girlfriend  
Last night._


End file.
